NTD 02: Rouga Aragami x Cerberus
The second trial deck in Buddyfight Neo. Based off Rouga Aragami's Danger World Deck this deck introduces the mechanic simultaneously with "Yota Mikado x Altius". This deck primarily focuses on the first variation of «Armorknight». World : Danger Buddy: Armorknight Cerberus Size 0 4 x Armorknight Eagle Danger W Size 0, Armorknight 4000/2/1000 -Items and Monsters with this card in the soul gain critical + 1. Size 1 4 x Armorknight Tank Turtle Danger W Size 1, Armorknight 4000/1/7000 -Any monster or item with this card in its soul gain Defense+2000. 4 x Armorknight Hellhound Danger W Size 1, Armorknight 6000/2/1000 - When this card enters the field you may put a hand card into the soul of a monster or item on your field. If you do, draw a card. Soulguard 4 x Armorknight Ogre Danger W Size 1, Armorknight 6000/2/3000 -Any monster or item with this card in its soul gain Power+2000. Size 2 5 x Armorknight Cerberus Danger W Size 1, Armorknight 6000/3/6000 Cost1 gauge and put any number of monsters on your field into its soul B-SkillAct1 life- Choose a card in your dropzone and put it into the soul of a card on your field. CounterAct-Choose a monster on the opponent's field and drop a soul from this card. Destroy the chosen monster. You may use this ability once per turn. Soulguard 2 x Armorknight Griffin Danger W Size 2, Armorknight 6000/2/3000 -At the start of your attack phase put a monster from your dropzone into this card's soul. Attack Soulguard 3 x Armorknight Minotaur Danger W Size 2, Armorknight 5000/3/5000 Costup to 1 card from your dropzone into its soul and pay 1 gauge Penetrate Soulguard Size 3 2 x Armorknight Black Drake Danger W Size 3, Armorknight 10000/4/8000 Costup to 3 monsters from your dropzone into this card's soul and Pay 3 gauge Soulguard Spell 4 x Crimson Slash Danger W Spell, Battle Aura/ Destruction -You may only cast this if you have no monsters in your center Cost1 gauge Counter Choose a card on the field with 6000 or less power and destroy it. 3 x Survival Chance Danger W Spell, Battle Aura/ Draw -You may only cast this if your life is 5 or less. Cost1 gauge Draw 2 cards. You may cast "Survival Chance" one per turn. 4 x Battle Aura Circle Danger W Spell, Battle Aura/ Destruction You may only cast this card during an attack on your opponent's turn and if you do not have a monster in the center. Counter Nullify the attack. If you have an item equipped, choose up to 1 attacking monster with defense less than the power of your item and destroy it. 3 x Invigorating Breath Danger W Spell, Battle Aura/ Recover You may only cast this card if you have a《Weapon》equipped, and you do not have a monster in the center. Gain 6 life. The amount of life you gain is reduced by the number of "Invigorating Breath" you have in your drop zone. You may cast "Invigorating Breath" once per turn. Item 4 x Hysteric Spear Danger W Item, Battle Aura/ Weapon 5000/3 Penetrate Impact 4 x Drill Bunker!! Danger W Spell, Battle Aura You may only cast this card if you do not have a monster in the center. Cost3 gauge Counter Stand an item on your field. For this turn that item gains Power +6000, Critical+2, and Penetrate. Attack with the item.